Searching for Luna
by violet day
Summary: Can Neville find Luna in time? Or will Rodolphus Lestrange get to her first?


A\N - I don't own anything,,,,,, please read and review!

* * *

After yelling at Harry and Ginny if they've seen Luna, I didn't wait for an answer, and ran up the stairs to find my best friend in the world.

I tripped over rubble and a couple of bodies, not on purpose of course, and ran over to help Lee Jordan and Hannah Abbott as they were battling Death Eaters. We scared them off with the Killing Curse, and they ran off to fight someone else. Lee and Hannah smiled at me and thanked me for my help.

"No problem, say, have either of you seen Luna, I have to tell her something important", I asked, confused as to why Hannah suddenly frowned. Lee however was trying to think.

"Sorry mate, I don't know", Lee shouted over all the chaos that was going around them, then ran over to help a couple of fourth years. Hannah still looked at me with a sad expression on her face.

"Actually I have to tell you something too, Neville, I-", she got cut off when a blast of rubble exploded and she was thrown backwards. I ran over to make sure she was alright. She seemed a little dazed, but she suddenly got up without another word and ran up the stairs to help others.

* * *

Without giving it another thought, I ran through the busy corridors, dodging curses and helping a fellow classmate or Professor along the way. It wasn't until I saw Luna comforting a first year, that I realized how happy I really was to see that she was okay. I ran over to the two of them. When I did, Luna looked up at me, and jumped up at me for a hug, which I happily returned.

"Neville, I'm so happy your okay!", Luna yelled in my ear. She then let go to look at me, yet I still held onto her waist.

"I'm glad to see you too!", I remembered what I wanted to find her for, and took a deep breath, I hope she could her me over the noise.

"Luna, I have to tell you something",

"What is it, Neville?", she asked in that soothing voice, I loved so much. I pulled her closer to me, and looked into her beautiful blue, diamond like eyes.

"I want to tell you I'm mad for you, I have been since the day we met, you're the most beautiful, smart, and one of a kind person, I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, I wanted to tell you since we might be dead soon anyway", I looked at her for a reaction. She gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen on her before, and gave me another hug.

"I love you too, Neville, what took you so long?", she said happily as we both chuckled, and once again let go to look at each other. "But we should probably go help, so we can end this, Harry needs our help, after all", I agreed and we both started to run, but Luna held me back. "We can't leave her". I knew she was talking about the first year girl she was trying to help feel better. Her name was Maisie, I think.

"Alright", I then ran over to her, picked her up, and along with Luna, we ran to the Room of Requirement to drop her off. When we finally got there, the door opened, I put her down, and told her to wait here. Maisie then smiled up at me, and kissed my cheek softly, then ran into the room with other children, who were crying for their parents. A few seconds later, the doors turned into the wall again.

I turned back to Luna to find her smiling at me, as we grabbed each others hands, and stared at each other. "Alright, let's go win this", I said with a confidence I never had before. Luna nodded in agreement, and quickly kissed me on the lips. I smiled like the biggest idiot in the world, and squeezed her hand a little. Before we started to run down the one corridor in Hogwarts that was empty.

* * *

Suddenly, when we were going to turn the corner, Rodolphus Lestrange, appeared in front of us, and as we stopped in shock at the sight of his dirty figure, he pointed his wand at us. The next thing we knew, both of our wands flew out of our hands, and into his. I kept Luna behind me, I didn't want her to be near him.

"Well, well, well, Mr. Longbottom, we meet again. My wife, as I remember, has had the pleasure of meeting you". I gritted my teeth at the mention of Bellatrix.

"Yeah, she's a real piece of work, she is, now give us back our wands", I said even though I knew he wouldn't. He chuckled in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"What's the rush, lets' have some fun", he started to walk closer to us, but we took a step back as he took a step forward, until he had us backed up against the wall.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?", I yelled, losing my patience. He then looked at Luna, in a way I didn't like at all.

"Who's your pretty, little friend there?. I think I'd like to get to know her more", he said in a sly voice. When I felt Luna grab onto the back of my vest, I knew I had to protect her from this villain. I wouldn't let him hurt her, the filthy scum. When he was face to face with me, to the point that I could smell his breath, we locked eyes, as I stood my ground.

"If you so much as touch her, I'll kill you with my bare hands", I said angrily, through my gritted teeth. He just chuckled, and continued to stare at Luna.

"I'll take my chances, what do you say beautiful, would you like to come with me instead?, And why don't we let your boyfriend, here watch, ehh?". When he reached out to touch her hair, I punched him in his stomach, which made Luna gasp in shock.

I don't know what came over me, I was just really protective of her, I guess I always have been. As we watched him trying to gain back his breath, he looked at me with a vengeful look, and pointed his wand towards me.

"You'll regret you ever did that, you blood traitor", But the spell never came, instead we heard a different voice, come out of the corner, and shout "Petrificus Totalus!", which made Lestrange fall to the ground, lifeless. As soon as I saw him petrified, I grabbed our wands, and handed Luna hers, just as the owner of the voice, Alicia Spinnet, came running towards us and greeted us in a big hug.

"Are you guys okay?", she asked breathlessly, as she let go of us, and we smiled at her.

"We're fine, thank you, Alicia", answered Luna.

"Yeah, thanks", I said, gratefully.

"No problem, I'll see you guys later!", we said bye to her as she ran down the hall and out of sight. I looked at Luna who stepped closer to me as I hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for protecting me, Neville. No one would have ever done that for me before", she whispered in my ear.

"I'll always protect you, Luna", we looked at each other and I rested my hand on her cheek. "I love you".

"I love you, too", we kissed once more, before deciding to go back to fight.

"Promise you'll never leave me?", Luna asked, lovingly, as she looked at me with those wondrous eyes, and smiled at me.

"Never"

* * *

A\N - Another story for Neville and Luna, I love these two,,,,, please read and review!


End file.
